


Командная реабилитация Баки Барнса за 6 (не очень-то) простых шагов

by sverhanutaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cell Phones, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Rehabilitation, Sleep, Video & Computer Games, Yoga, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: В новом мире Баки придётся привыкать ко многому. К счастью, каждый из Мстителей готов по-своему помочь ему влиться в жизнь.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rehabilitation of Bucky Barnes in Six (not so) Easy Steps by The Avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190940) by [seratonation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> *****  
> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5209497  
> *****  
> ✒ Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).

Наташа со всей деликатностью помогает Баки в ванной. Она становится позади него и мягко нажимает ладонями на плечи, призывая погрузиться в воду по самый подбородок. Он откидывает назад голову, и она берётся мочить руками его волосы. Затем выдавливает на ладонь шампуня и начинает втирать в корни.

— Всё в порядке? — интересуется она. Её челюсть сжата, как и его кулаки, но всё равно он коротко кивает. — Сейчас я их промою. Постараюсь аккуратно, но лучше зажмурься.

Он снова отвечает только кивком и закрывает глаза. Она поливает сверху из ковшика, помогая себе пальцами свободной руки, и предупреждение оказывается напрасным, потому что вода и пена не попадают ему на лицо. Смыв шампунь, она принимается распределять по длине волос кондиционер, предварительно растерев его между ладоней.

— Здесь пара колтунов — попробую их распутать, хорошо? Но если станет больно, только скажи.

На этот раз он никак не показывает, что услышал. Она терпеливо ждёт, пока около минуты спустя он наконец не мотает головой. И она кивает в ответ, скорее сама себе, ведь он не может этого видеть.

— Ничего, можно сделать это и завтра...

— Нет. Просто я хочу сам.

 

****  
— Руки в молитвенном жесте, — начинает Брюс, сознательно замедляя свою речь вместе с дыханием, — глаза закрыты.

Приоткрыв один глаз, он видит, что Баки хмуро наблюдает за ним.

— Несколько глубоких вдохов. А теперь выдохнуть и прогнуться.

Он вытягивает руки вверх, замечая, как группа повторяет то же самое.

— Бёдра напряжены, спина выгнута, запрокидываем голову, максимально вытянувшись. Хорошо. Выдохнуть и расслабиться. Теперь снова вдох, и на медленном выдохе складываемся пополам, кончики пальцев тянутся к пальцам ног. 

Кто-то крякает — то ли Тони, то ли Клинт.

— Если нужно, согните колени. А сейчас распрямляемся, ладони на колени, передние стороны бёдер напряжены, спина прямая. Дышим свободно, полной грудью.

В тишине разносятся только спокойные, размеренные вздохи.

— Молодцы, переходим к позе доски.* Наклон вперёд, ладони на коврик по ширине плеч, вытягиваем назад одну ногу, затем вторую.

Немного странно слышать механические металлические звуки в подобной обстановке, но Брюс это просто отсеивает.

— Вытянулись в доску и медленно опускаемся ниже к полу.

Кто-то охает — в этот раз, кажется, Тони.

— Как себя чувствуем? Порядок? Теперь вдох, голову и плечи в позу кобры,* смотрим вверх. На выдохе становимся в позу горы.* Держимся... держимся.

Металлические щелчки становятся отчётливее, и Брюс старательно борется с улыбкой.

— Просто расслабьтесь, — советует он. — Тянем туловище вверх, таз выше, стараемся увидеть свой пупок.

Выкрутив шею, Брюс находит глазами Клинта, стоящего в безупречной позиции, потом Тони, которому упражнение явно стоит всех усилий, и, наконец, Баки, который выглядит так, словно готов рухнуть в любую секунду.

— Очень хорошо. Теперь смотрим вниз, между своих ладоней, и начинаем складываться, потихоньку шагая вперёд.

Раздаётся громкий лязг, и Брюс от внезапности чуть не теряет равновесие. И делает мысленную пометку в следующий раз заострять особое внимание на уточнениях вроде «потихоньку».

— Опускаемся на четвереньки и садимся на пятки. Руки вытягиваем вдоль тела, ладони на уровне стоп. Вдох — и ложимся грудью на бёдра, на выдохе выгибаем спину вверх. Снова складываем ладони вместе перед собой, глаза закрыты. Хорошо. Делаем пару глубоких расслабляющих вздохов.

Повторив серию вдохов дважды, он не распрямляется, а даёт всем им ещё немного отдохнуть в позе ребёнка.* Биение сердца успокаивается, и пару спокойных ударов спустя он наконец разгибается.

— А теперь садимся и перекатываемся на спину.

— Нет.

Брюс поднимает глаза и ловит пристальный взгляд Баки.

— Ну хорошо, — соглашается он с улыбкой. — Можно побыть и так, если хочется, или можно лечь, — обращается он уже ко всей группе. — Главное, чтобы вам было удобно.

Брюс, по его собственному выражению, присматривает за всеми через медитацию. Нехитрое дело, но он рад быть в чём-то полезным.

 

****  
— Прекращай калечить технику, Барнс, — говорит Тони, вручая ему очередной новенький коммуникатор.

Сверкнув на него глазами, Баки всё же принимает телефон.

— Твои устройства слишком хрупкие.

— Если уж Тор с этим наловчился, ты и подавно справишься, — уверяет Тони. — Вот если бы ты дал мне-...

— Ты не тронешь руку, Старк.

— Я мог бы-...

— Нет.

Тони вздыхает.

— Ну ладно. У этой крошки металлический корпус и ударопрочный экран из пуленепробиваемого стекла. Хотя начинка у неё всё равно нежная, но только если раздолбать её умышленно.

— Я никогда не делал этого специально, — отвечает Баки, взвешивая телефон на ладони.

— Поэтому я принёс ещё кое-что, — продолжает Тони и вынимает маленькую продолговатую коробочку из заднего кармана.

Баки суёт телефон в собственный карман и принимает протянутый футляр.

— Что это?

— Набор «Штучки для брутальных ручек». А то кое-кто умудрился поперегнуть уже все столовые приборы к чёртовой матери, и ещё я вечно нахожу обломки карандашей...

Баки не отвечает — просто переводит взгляд с содержимого коробочки на Старка и обратно.

— Я положил стилус, кроме прочего, — продолжает Тони. — Тоже сверхпрочный, так что не раздавишь. Можешь спокойно пользоваться рабочей рукой и больше не изгаляться с перчатками или ещё чем. Я понял, что предыдущие гаджеты пали жертвами твоей левой руки, потому что ты левша, и с моей стороны было чертовски тупо каждый раз собирать новый аппарат вместо того, чтоб облегчить нам всем жизнь и придумать, как бы ты мог пользоваться им без потерь-...

— Спасибо, Тони, — тихо произносит Баки, и Тони тут же затыкается.

— Если подумать, стилус можно встроить тебе прямо в руку. — Баки молча кидает ему взгляд, и Тони добавляет: — Когда будешь готов, конечно.

На пару мгновений повисает неловкая тишина, потом Тони опускает руки в карманы, разворачивается на пятках и уходит восвояси.

— Держи меня в курсе, — через плечо бросает он напоследок.

 

****  
Тор немало удивляется, когда Джеймс обращается к нему с просьбой пойти с ним. Он объясняет Тору, что хочет навестить свой старый дом, но по настоятельной рекомендации психотерапевта не должен делать этого в одиночку.

— С удовольствием, — легко соглашается Тор. Он не спрашивает, отчего Джеймс не хочет позвать Стива или кого-то ещё из команды. Если Джеймс обратился к нему, значит у него были причины.

До места, куда им нужно, около получаса пешком от станции, но Джеймс знает короткий путь и задаёт непрогулочный шаг, так что они вскоре оказываются на месте. Он поворачивается и смотрит на здание через дорогу, а потом куда-то вверх.

Тор молча ждёт, стоя на некотором расстоянии. Он видит, что у Джеймса внутри происходит борьба, и не хочет его тревожить.

Наконец тот поворачивается к нему лицом, одёргивая на себе толстовку, и Тор понимает, что можно подойти ближе.

— Ты готов?

Джеймс согласно кивает, и они выдвигаются вперёд.

— Спасибо, что пошёл со мной.

— Пустяки, — отвечает Тор. — Для этого и существуют друзья.

— Мы друзья?

— Разумеется. Друг Стива — также и мой друг. Сложно не заметить, как глубока его забота о тебе.

— Но ты меня не знаешь, — говорит Джеймс и прячет руки в карманы, хотя на улице довольно тепло.

— Я знаю достаточно, — заверяет Тор, мягко опуская ладонь на его плечо.

Джеймс отзывается после некоторой паузы:

— А я вот тебя, кажется, совсем не понимаю. Впереди целый день, а ещё только полдень — ты, наверное, не прочь перекусить?

— Звучит отлично, — сияет Тор. — Не отказался бы от чего-нибудь.

Джеймс улыбается в ответ и, похоже, немного расслабляется.

— Неподалёку есть одно место, нам как раз по пути. Можем завернуть туда.

И Тор с широкой ухмылкой говорит:

— Так веди, дружище.

 

****  
— Просто засыпай, — говорит Стив.

— Как всё просто, — огрызается Баки. — Закрыть глаза и уснуть.

— Ну же, — Стив присаживается рядом поверх одеяла и заглядывает в лицо. — Закрывай.

— Нет.

— Ну ладно, — легко уступает Стив, — тогда возьми моё запястье и нащупай пульс.

Баки тянется правой рукой к его руке и делает, как было сказано.

— Вот так, теперь ты можешь отследить ритм моего сердцебиения. Чувствуешь?

— Да.

— Хорошо, — переходит Стив уже на шёпот. — Теперь следи за моим дыханием: сделай вдох за шесть ударов, задержи на три, и ещё за шесть — выдох. Понятно?

Баки отвечает кивком и пару вздохов просто смотрит на Стива, прежде чем начать отсчёт. Поначалу это требует сосредоточенности, но постепенно начинает получаться само собой, и приходит расслабление.

Стив замечает, что сам потихоньку отключается, но в таком случае ему надо добраться до собственной комнаты и кровати. Он пробует подняться со всей возможной осторожностью, но, как видно, с недостаточной, потому что когда он бросает взгляд на лицо Баки — тот не спит, а глядит на него угрюмо и сонно.

— Куда ты?

— К себе, Бак. Прости, не хотел тебя будить.

— Не дури, — буркает Баки. — Оставайся. Пожалуйста?

И Стив просто не способен отказать. Так что молча стаскивает одежду, оставаясь в одном белье, и заползает в постель. Баки лениво тянется рукой к его запястью и снова находит пульс. Они оба засыпают в течение пары минут.

 

****  
— Тут всё просто, — объясняет Клинт. — Кнопка «X» — идти вперёд, кнопка «A» — бросить предмет, ну и левая-правая — для поворота. Ясно?

— Я не уверен, что-... — начинает Стив.

— Кэп, — предупреждающе обрывает его Клинт и вручает Баки джойстик.

Полчаса спустя Баки, с ногами забравшийся на кресло, рычит на экран от сосредоточенности. И когда его персонаж в очередной раз не допрыгивает до возвышения и падает вниз, он взрывается:

— Эти штуки ни на что не годны!

— Если хочешь сдаться, — Клинт закидывает ногу на ногу и откидывается на спинку своего кресла, — я пойму.

— Что? — Баки поворачивается к нему с почти убийственным взглядом.

— Я всё понимаю: старость не радость — за прогрессом не угнаться. Это ничего, можем повторить в другой раз, но думаю, я снова тебе наваляю.

— Через мой труп, — скалится Баки.

Клинт пожимает плечами и садится ровнее.

— Заказывай похороны.

Через некоторое время Баки набивает руку и начинает побеждать в гонках через раз. Клинт ловит взгляд Стива и подмигивает ему, пока Баки не видит.

— Вроде начинает получаться, — замечает Клинт. — Сейчас будет следующий.

Баки бросает ему с усмешкой:

— Готовься к поражению. Что за уровень?

— Называется «Радужная дорога», — отвечает Клинт, пытаясь не выдать собственного энтузиазма.

— Бак... — хочет предупредить Стив.

— Кэп, бога ради, — прерывает Клинт. — Каждый сам за себя.

Уровень начинается, и когда Бартон видит свой шанс, он без колебаний им пользуется, сталкивая машину соперника с края радужного моста. Все молчат, и только через несколько секунд Баки оживает:

— Почему я не могу вернуться?

— Нельзя вернуться, свалившись с радуги! — хохочет Клинт. И, слишком упиваясь злорадством, берёт чересчур крутой манёвр и сам срывается вниз. И выругивается.

— Давай ещё раз, вторая попытка, — поворачивается он к Баки.

— Твой выход!

Клинт пробует повторить предыдущую уловку, однако Баки, очевидно, неплохо наловчился в этой игре. Он уклоняется от выпада Бартона, делает резкий рывок в сторону и сшибает с моста его самого прямо перед финишной чертой.

Клинт в ступоре таращится на экран, на котором персонаж Баки ликует в лучах славы.

— Что за нафиг.

— Легко же ты сдулся, тупица.

— Чего? Погоди-ка, — Клинт следит, как Баки с самодовольным видом прохаживается по гостиной, разминаясь, — ты знал?

— Я крут, усёк?

— Требую реванша! Давай ещё раз.

— Бесполезно. Я уже победил.

— Может, теперь я попробую? — внезапно предлагает Стив. К нему устремляются два взгляда, и ухмылка Баки перерастает в прямо-таки дикую.

Клинт поднимает раскрытые ладони, пятясь назад.

— Жди катастрофы.

— Переживу, — заявляет Стив, беря джойстик и занимая освободившееся кресло.

А Клинт решает, что пора, пожалуй, съезжать из Башни от греха подальше. Но сперва он сходит за попкорном и созовёт сюда остальную часть команды. Намечается то ещё зрелище.

 

05.02.2017

**Author's Note:**

> * Позы в йоге:  
> доска http://tinyurl.com/gtp8ng2  
> кобра http://tinyurl.com/jdbpe5w  
> гора http://tinyurl.com/ja8sl9o  
> ребёнок http://tinyurl.com/gwpvz5o  
> **********  
> На эпизод с Тони автора вдохновил арт cargsdoodles: http://clayneart.tumblr.com/image/86128700599


End file.
